


every nobody's got a somebody

by fluffystring



Series: three-sentence fic requests [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Drabble, Gen, Slight sprinkling of fiddauthor if you squint, Studying, three-sentence structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystring/pseuds/fluffystring
Summary: Fiddleford and Stanford study for an upcoming exam. One is fairing better than the other in the midst of their cramming expedition. Though, surprisingly so.





	every nobody's got a somebody

There were coffee cups everywhere, some empty, some half full, and every day there were more piling high, teetering on the edge of the coffee table, as if preparing for their conjoined demise. Yet they never seemed to run out, a fact Fiddleford had grown only fonder of still as he stole a quick, tired glance at his slumbering study companion slumped over the lip of a textbook, mouth hanging slightly ajar, glasses slightly askewed, the rumbling of a deeply-seated snore reverberating up the windpipes and through Stanford’s gaping mouth. Momentarily freed of the caffeine-induced high and temporarily released from the burdening shackles of school work, Fiddleford found a reason to smile, however fleeting their freedom may be, and that was enough to get him through the remainder of their schoolwork (while scribbling a few quick notes for his partner to skim through later on, if need be).

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend on twitter for a meme! Feel free to hit me up with 'aus' or anything of the sort to write and I'll see what I can do! 
> 
> Meme: Send me an au (or otherwise), a pairing (or a character/characters), and I'll write a fic using only three sentences.


End file.
